Eres Mi Illusion
by de acariciar. felicidad
Summary: You're my illusion and my dreams. Even you're not mine. Based from Maria Mercedes telenovela. Warning: AU, OC, crack pairing. Don't like don't read.


**Summary:**

**Tiina Vainamoinen adalah anak miskin penjual lotere dan bunga di kota. Ibunya meninggalkannya dan saudaranya sejak kecil, serta ayahnya yang pemabuk. Ketika berjualan di kota, ia bertemu dengan Matthias Kohler, seorang pria kaya yang sakit-sakitan. Pertama kali melihat Tiina, ia berencana untuk menjadikan Tiina istrinya agar harta yang ia miliki tidak jatuh ke tangan Aesa Oxenstierna, salah satu saudaranya yang tamak dan gila harta. Aesa sengaja tinggal di kediaman Kohler agar ia bisa mendapatkan warisan dan melenyapkan Matthias. Aesa tinggal bersama anaknya yaitu Berwald dan Carl Oxenstierna.**

**Berwald adalah pria menyedihkan yang tidak ingin jatuh cinta terhadap wanita seumur hidupnya karena gadis yang dicintainya dibunuh pada hari pernikahannya delapan tahun lalu sedangkan Carl adalah pria penurut dan takut terhadap apapun, termasuk dengan ibunya serta ia tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita. Setelah Tiina tinggal di rumah keluarga Kohler, ia jatuh cinta pada Berwald Oxenstierna yang selalu menuruti kehendak Aesa. Begitu tahu Tiina jatuh cinta pada Berwald, ia membuat hidup Tiina bagaikan di neraka. Ditambah dengan sikap Berwald yang kasar sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran Matthias.**

* * *

**Eres Mi Illusion [In My Illusion]  
**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya for APH characters. Ines Rodena for this plot (saya ambil plot ini dari telenovela yang berjudul Maria Mercedes)_

_Rate: T (untuk sementara)_

_Pairing: Sweden x fem!Finland x Denmark_

_Warning: pembenci OC/crack/genderbent/straight dilarang masuk sini. Tidak menerima flame apalagi cacian dari twitter/fb atau media manapun. OC bertebaran di sini demi kelangsungan cerita dan saya ingatkan fic ini tidak ada kaitan sejarah apapun, murni seperti cerita biasa pada umumnya. Fic ini AU dan (sedikit banyak) modifikasi dari telenovela aslinya :D .  
_

_Note: Carl (OC!Stockholm), Aesa (OC!Scania), Gabriella (OC!Galicia), Fernando (OC!Lisbon/Lisboa), Morgan (Ladonia). Yang nggak tahu nama kota di atas silahkan search google pasti ketemu XD_

_._

_._

_._**  
**

**PROLOG**

"_Cuando vuelva a tu lado y estés sola conmigo. Las cosas que te digo, no repitas jamás_."

Pengamen jalanan berdatangan dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu dari kafe ke kafe, jalanan ramai dan restoran-restoran. Baik menyanyikan lagu Mariachi, Trio Los Panchos maupun lagu Spanyol modern seperti lagu Enrique Iglesias. Tidak hanya menyanyi biasa, ada juga yang membawa _bandoneón—_semacam alat musik yang mirip dengan akordion—dan juga _sombrero_ untuk melindungi kepala dari panas terik matahari.

Jalan raya Madrid hari ini begitu macet sehingga menghambat lalu lintas dan juga Madrid sedang mengalami cuaca yang sangat terik. Tidak ada orang-orang yang keluar rumah dengan pakaian tebal melainkan pakaian musim panas. Sepanas-panasnya cuaca, masyarakat yang mengikuti mode pasti tidak mau menggunakan pakaian yang sudah ketinggalan jaman. Bagi mereka, musim panas adalah panggung _catwalk_ untuk memamerkan mode terbaru. Tidak heran jika di sekeliling jalan banyak sekali wanita muda yang berpenampilan nyaris serupa. Para pedagang berdatangan dan menjajakan dagangan mereka pada turis mancanegara. Musim panas adalah dimana pedagang bisa menarik keuntungan yang lebih banyak lagi karena ini adalah musim liburan.

Tidak terkecuali Tiina Vainamoinen, gadis muda berusia empat belas tahun yang tinggal di _barrio_. Gadis keturunan Finlandia tersebut ditinggal oleh ibunya yang ambisius sejak ia kecil dan meninggalkan ia, Tino dan _pappa_. Tak lama setelah kepergian ibunya, sang _pappa_ kehilangan pekerjaannya sehingga anak-anaknya terpaksa untuk bekerja serabutan untuk menyambung hidup. Walaupun keadaannya seperti itu, ia tidak pernah mengeluh dan menjalani hari-harinya dengan tabah.

Penampilan Tiina tidaklah buruk dan cukup cantik dengan bola mata ungu yang besar ditambah wajahnya yang polos. Tidak lupa Tiina selalu memakai _berret _putih dengan hiasan bunga putih di sebelah kanan. Karena ia tidak seperti orang Spanyol pada umumnya, banyak teman serekan yang membencinya dan beranggapan bahwa Tiina sebenarnya anak orang kaya. Tiina tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan tersenyum halus kepada mereka semua.

"_Moi_, silahkan beli bunga lily ini!" seru Tiina pada pengunjung yang lewat di depan kafe _La Enramada_. "Bunganya masih segar!"

Sayang, pengunjung yang lewat tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dijual Tiina dan tidak mempedulikannya. Lagi-lagi Tiina harus muram karena ini berarti dagangannya tidak laku. Sudah dua jam ia berdiri di sini tanpa hasil. Ia melihat penampilannya sendiri yang begitu dekil dan tidak terawat. Terkadang Tiina merasa sedih jika mengingat bagaimana nasib ibunya sekarang, apa ia masih ingat dengan anak-anaknya? Pernahkah ia mengingat dirinya dan Tino. Rasanya hidup tidak pernah bersikap adil terhadapnya. Sering ia merasa iri melihat gadis seumurannya hidup normal dengan orangtua yang lengkap serta pendidikan yang layak. Ia hanya bersekolah di desa terpencil dan sepulang sekolah ia harus bekerja untuk menyambung hidup.

Seandainya ada yang bisa menolongnya untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Seandainya ia bisa melakukannya, pasti ia lakukan sejak dulu.

Ia masih harus menghidupi ayahnya yang pemabuk dan kehidupannya sendiri yang berantakan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan jika ia tidak berusaha sendiri. Kadang ia berandai-andai bagaimana jika ia menjadi wanita kaya. Pastilah ia akan merasa bahagia dan lengkap, mungkin saja ibunya tidak akan meninggalkan keluarganya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak perlu menjalani kehidupan seperti ini.

Sayangnya kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan yang tidak pernah bisa diubah. Ia sudah dtakdirkan untuk menjalankan hidup seperti ini.

Ketika berdagang, Tiina ditemani oleh teman sesama pedagang yang bernama Fernando Louriceiras yang berasal dari Lisbon. Fernando adalah pedagang asongan yang menjual souvenir khas Madrid maupun Spanyol dan Portugal. Usia Tiina dan Fernando hanya berbeda tiga tahun saja. Fernando memiliki penampilan yang sedikit lebih rapi dari Tiina dan gaya rambut seperti Luis Miguel—salah satu penyanyi kenamaan di Amerika Latin—tetapi suara untuk bernyanyi sama sekali tidak mendukung. Pemuda itu sangat baik terhadap Tiina dan merupakan tetangga Tiina di _barrio_ sejak mereka kecil.

Hari ini, Fernando tidak bisa menemani Tiina seperti hari biasa karena pemuda itu sedang sakit demam dan baru bisa menemani Tiina beberapa hari kemudian. Terpaksa Tiina melakukannya sendiri.

Fernando selalu membantu Tiina agar dagangannya terjual dengan laris karena ia menganggap Tiina sebagai adiknya. Bisa dibilang ia adalah teman senasib. Mereka berdua tidak bisa terpisahkan selain hubungan Tiina dan Tino. Jika ayahnya belum pulang, Tiina lebih sering menginap di rumah Fernando bersama dengan Tino karena Vainamoinen bersaudara menganggap bahwa keluarga Louriceiras lebih hangat dari keluarganya sendiri. Ibu Fernando adalah wanita yang baik sedangkan ayah Fernando adalah pekerja keras, sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh Fernando tetapi tidak bagi Vainamoinen bersaudara. Setiap Tiina datang, pasti ibu Fernando selalu menyediakan makanan untuknya sekalipun mereka pas-pasan. Mengingat kebaikan yang diterima di luar sana cukup membuat Tiina merasa bahagia dan puas di dalam hidupnya.

"_Moi_, panas sekali. Lebih baik aku pulang saja dan menjenguk Fernando."

.

.

.

Wanita tua itu menghela nafas dan arah pandangan mata tidak bisa berhenti dari pria berambut pirang tersebut. Terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa ia ingin merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa wanita tua itu berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang jahat dengan cara menggunakan anak-anaknya sebagai umpan semata. Sementara sang anak hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa yang memancing ibunya untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi.

"Kita harus cari cara bagaimana untuk membunuh Matthias sialan itu dan merebut hartanya. Lebih cepat lebih baik," ujar Aesa Oxenstierna dingin. Aesa adalah wanita tua berusia enam puluh tujuh tahun dan ia sudah bercerai dari suaminya karena di masa muda Aesa sering berselingkuh dengan banyak pria kaya. Suami terakhirnya adalah orang Spanyol dan ia adalah pria kaya, meninggal tidak berapa lama kemudian. Aesa memiliki paras wajah yang lumayan dan rahangnya terlihat keras. Ia tidak memakai kacamata dan warna matanya adalah biru kehijauan. Rambut panjang bergelombang menjadi ciri khas wanita tua itu. Aesa benar-benar menyesali keputusannya tinggal di Spanyol karena menurutnya Spanyol tidak menyenangkan.

Tetapi apa boleh buat, jika ia kembali ke Swedia pastilah ia akan dimaki-maki oleh seluruh saudaranya mengingat perilakunya terhadap mereka semua. Dan ia harus menanggung dua anak laki-laki yang sudah dewasa yaitu Berwald dan Carl untuk menjalankan misinya.

Baginya Berwald adalah aset berharga untuk Aesa. Berwald adalah pria mapan dan tampan, kaya karena usahanya sendiri bahkan diam-diam Berwald memiliki rumah sendiri di Stockholm tanpa diketahui oleh Aesa dan Carl sekalipun. Setiap kali ada kesempatan, Aesa selalu mencoba menjodohkan Berwald dengan wanita kaya di Spanyol maupun di negara lain tanpa peduli sifat asli mereka yang sebenarnya.

Carl? Anak itu hanyalah mainan yang bisa diperlakukan seenaknya saja. Ia tidak menginginkan Carl lahir di dunia dan baginya Carl adalah anak haram semata yang hanya bisa disayang sekejap dan dibuang seenak hati.

Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya sedikitpun. Lebih baik ia diam saja daripada menimbulkan masalah yang tidak berarti. Matthias adalah sepupunya yang berasal dari Denmark dan musuh besar Berwald ketika ia masih kecil tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling membutuhkan layaknya sahabat.

Tetapi ia tidak tahu pada saat itu Matthias mengidap suatu penyakit yang membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Berwald sangat terpukul waktu itu ditambah ia baru saja kehilangan calon istrinya di hari pernikahannya. Calon istrinya meninggal karena tertembak oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahui. Sejak saat itu, ia menjadi pria pemuram dan pemarah, tidak mempercayai adanya cinta. Ketika tahu Matthias mengidap penyakit berbahaya, dengan senang hati Aesa menawarkan diri untuk merawat Matthias dengan maksud terselubung yang pada akhirnya diketahui oleh Matthias sendiri. Dalam hati Berwald sangat membenci rencana ibunya tetapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia sama sekali tidak berani melawannya.

Sebenci-bencinya ia terhadap Matthias, tidak akan pernah ia lakukan hal sebusuk itu. Sialnya kini ia terjebak dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh ibunya sendiri dan ia terpaksa harus terus melakukannya karena jika tidak ibunya akan membunuh Carl dan Morgan, keponakannya yang sekarang dititipkan di rumah Antonio Carriedo, seorang pemilik _lawfirm _ternama.

Setiap kali Morgan bertemu dengan Berwald, mereka berdua selalu bertengkar tetapi diam-diam saling merindukan. Dalam hati Berwald, ia sama sekali tidak rela meninggalkan Morgan dengan orang lain tetapi jika ia membiarkan Morgan bersama dengan Berwald—ada kemungkinan Aesa akan membunuh anak itu mengingat ibunya juga pernah membunuh saingan cintanya sendiri beberapa puluh tahun silam.

Mendadak ia teringat dengan Carl Oxenstierna-Álvarez , adik tirinya yang lemah dan penakut jika sudah berhadapan dengan Aesa. Secara penampilan, Carl memang lebih mirip orang Spanyol dibandingkan Swedia karena ayah kandungnya adalah orang Spanyol. Dengan rambut hitam legam dan warna kulit sedikit putih pucat tetapi tidak sepucat Berwald membuat Carl banyak disukai oleh wanita Spanyol. Untunglah Carl tidak terlalu sering berada di rumah sehingga ia tidak perlu menjadi sasaran terus menerus. Saat ini Carl sedang berada di Valencia untuk melanjutkan gelar Ph. D di sana dan pemuda itu akan pulang Desember besok.

Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu, dibalik keramahan dan kelembutannya terhadap wanita. Carl menyimpan masa lalu yang kelam dan hanya Berwald maupun Carl sendiri yang tahu.

"Mengapa kau diam saja, _mitt barn_?" tanya Aesa bingung ketika melihat ekspresi Berwald. "Sejak dulu kau selalu saja begitu dan tidak pernah berubah."

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Berwald dingin tanpa menatap mata Aesa sedikitpun. Sikap Berwald rupanya bermasalah bagi Aesa sendiri dan selalu di dalam hatinya Berwald menertawakan Aesa. Ibunya yang licik itu benar-benar dapat diperdaya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukannya dan membiarkan ibunya terkena batunya sendiri jika itu terjadi. Sebisa mungkin, ia harus menolong Matthias dan membawa Matthias ke rumah sakit untuk menyembuhkan pria itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong si bodoh Carl itu belum pulang juga?" Aesa bertanya tiba-tiba seolah-olah baru menyadari sesuatu. "Sayang sekali aku akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menghabisinya jika anak itu terlalu lama di sana."

Ini lagi, ibunya tidak pernah berhenti menghina Carl. Apa salahnya anak itu, toh ia juga berasal dari rahim yang sama dengan Berwald sendiri. Sampai saat ini Berwald tidak pernah mendapatkan alasan yang sesungguhnya mengapa Aesa tidak menyukai Carl—bukan alasan yang berdasarkan hinaan Aesa semata tetapi secara faktual.

_Mi dios, mengapa semuanya jadi begini sih!_

_._

_._

_._

"_MI DIOS_! Bisakah _bror_ jangan memaksaku pulang ke rumah itu lagi!" bentak Carl emosi. "Kuingatkan kau, Berwald Oxenstierna. Sekali lagi menyuruhku ke rumah itu, kubunuh kau. Jangan main-main karena aku akan memanggil _mafioso_ untuk itu."

Berwald sudah menduganya bahwa Carl akan bereaksi seperti ini. Tentu saja Carl berani kurang ajar terhadap kakaknya karena Aesa tidak ada di sampingnya. Jika ada Aesa, Carl lebih mirip anak gadis yang terbirit-birit. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu terkenal dengan sifat emosiannya di depan semua orang, kecuali di depan Aesa karena Carl takut kepadanya. Sejak kecil Aesa selalu memperlakukan Carl seperti anak buangan. Mulai dari menyiksanya secara psikis dan verbal. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Carl diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Carl, aku—"

Kesekian kali, ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Tanpa bisa ia cegah akhirnya Carl membanting gagang telepon tersebut dan mengambilnya kembali. "LEBIH BAIK AKU MENJADI GELANDANGAN DARIPADA HARUS HIDUP DENGAN WANITA SIALAN ITU!"

Berwald terpaku, tidak berani mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi sekalipun memang Berwald terkenal irit bicara dan sekalipun Berwald berbicara selalu terdengar tidak jelas. Tetapi Carl, selalu habis kesabaran terhadap pria. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu—"

Telepon ditutup dan air mata menetes di wajah pemuda itu. Rasa sakit yang dialami jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dulu. Berwald begitu baik kepadanya dan juga Matthias, tetapi mengapa ia selalu saja bersikap kasar pada mereka.

Aesa, wanita itu yang seharusnya menjadi ibu yang baik baginya—selalu menyiksanya dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak bisa Carl terima. Ia tidak ingat siapa ayah kandungnya dan yang ia dengar bahwa ayah kandungnya adalah orang Spanyol. Ia tidak tahu apakah ayahnya masih hidup atau sudah meninggal karena Aesa enggan menceritakan tentang ayahnya. Wanita itu terlalu peduli dengan hartanya sendiri sehingga mengabaikan anak-anaknya.

Graciella Salinas, induk semang dari tempat Carl tinggal selama masa kuliah tampak cemas melihat keadaan Carl. "_Lo que está mal, señor Oxenstierna_?"

"_De la compasión_, _por favor_, _No dejes que me lleven_," Carl mendesah lirih, suaranya tercekat dan sepertinya ia akan menangis. "_Quiero vivir aquí_."

Graciella hanya diam, tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Memeluk pemuda malang itu dengan lembut. Carl membatin dan berharap Graciella benar-benar ibu kandungnya. Setelah ia bebas semasa kuliah, mengapa ia harus kembali ke neraka itu lagi. Tidakkah ada jalan kembali lagi. _Mi dios, tolong selamatkan aku jika aku harus benar-benar pulang. Aku tidak sanggup mengalaminya terus menerus._

—oo00oo—

Matthias Kohler memandangi ibu dan anak dengan tatapan dingin di balik pintu. Senyuman dan keceriaan yang dulu dimilikinya hilang begitu saja ketika ia mengetahui dirinya terkena kanker. Dulu ia dan Berwald adalah sahabat baik tetapi sekarang—

Kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ternyata Berwald sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya sedikitpun. Ia melihat bahwa Berwald bekerja sama dengan ibunya untuk merampas hartanya. Sekalipun Berwald selama ini bersikap baik terhadapnya, ia merasakan suatu saat Berwald akan mencoba membunuhnya karena ada perselisihan yang mereka alami di masa lalu.

Ia menyesal membiarkan Aesa dan keluarganya tinggal di rumahnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegahnya dan yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya ia mewariskan hartanya ke orang yang tepat.

Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapi itu semua? Mencari calon istri yang bersedia menemani hidupnya hingga akhir hayatnya. Itu nyaris menjadi sesuatu yang tidak mungkin sementara dokter memvonis waktu hidupnya hanya tinggal enam bulan lagi.

Calon istri! Ya, itu dia—mengapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia bisa mengambil istri dari keluarga miskin untuk membuat Aesa marah. Sekaligus menolong gadis itu dari kemiskinan dan memperbaiki taraf kehidupan yang bersangkutan. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh seperti ini?

**TBC**

* * *

**DICTIONARY:**

1. barrio (Spanish)=perkampungan kumuh

2. mi dios (Spanish)= ya Tuhan

3. _Lo que está mal, señor Oxenstierna_ (Spanish)=What's wrong, Mr. Oxenstierna?

4. _De la compasión_, _por favor_, _No dejes que me lleven_ (Spanish)=Por compassion, please don't let her take me.

5. _Quiero vivir aquí_ (Spanish)=I want live here

6. Mitt barn (Swedish)=Anakku

7. Ja (Swedish)=Ya

8. Bror (Swedish)=kakak/adik laki-laki**  
**

**A/N** Kenapa eike bikin fic ini. Gara-gara nonton telenovela terus sebulan belakangan ini. Lama-lama merasuki diri saya sendiri =w= dan saya ngerasa tulisan saya sendiri juga makin kayak telenovela. Nggak inget mulai dari fic mana tapi kayaknya disuruh buat rate T tangan saya kaku banget kayak batu. Btw kalimat pertama setelah prolog itu sebenarnya lirik lagu, tebak aja sendiri itu lagu apaan XD Kemungkinan OC bakal nambah dan yang anak FP pasti tahu plot awal sampai akhir karena saya tulis planningnya di sana :3 Btw, saya buat fic OC juga gara-gara sering liat hetalians luar selalu buat fic OC/OC atau OC/Canon jadi saya rasa nggak akan masalah juga kalau saya buat di sini *wink*

Bayangan saya soal Carl itu mirip sama Fernando Colunga pas muda (itu lho yang main telenovela di Maria Cinta Yang Hilang LOL-ism). Ganteng sih soalnya XD Sebenarnya saya udah sering buat fic OC di blog cuma ini pertama kali saya buat di FFN.

**Catatan nggak penting author: **#np Helmut Lotti-Granada (sumpah gw punya banyak versi lagu Granada)**  
**


End file.
